Botones de Rosas
by Ady92
Summary: "Por qué las rosas son flores, y al final las flores se marchitan"


_**Botones de Rosas**_

"_**Por qué las rosas son flores, y al final las flores se marchitan"**_

Fue lo que dijo su madre al terminar de leer las palabras que tenía para ella. Nadie me había pedido mi opinión, por que sabían que yo nunca podría decir nada. Ella era la persona más importante para mí, y ahora había muerto.

La odiaba, ¿por qué no me había llevado con ella? ¿Por qué me hizo creer? Hasta en estos momentos, Sakura Kinomoto era de nuevo lo que pensé: una dama de hielo.

Veía las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, que se parecía tanto a ella, en su padre había una expresión extraviada, en su amigo Eriol había una mirada totalmente inquieta, llena de angustia, como un lobo que aúlla tristemente a su Luna. Vaya, Sakura no sólo fue cruel conmigo. Demasiado encerrada en ella, no nos llevó hacía donde fue. Mei Ling me juzga por idiota, pero ella tiene a Keisuke, Yamazaki dice que tanto odio no es sano, pero finalmente él es un soberano idiota. Nadie sabe de la crueldad de Kinomoto, incluso después de muerta sabe interpretar su papel demasiado bien. Una mentirosa, una traidora, una dama de hielo, una rosa inalcanzable.

Recuerdo cuando bajaron la caja a la tierra, como si enterraran a una rosa, dijo su madre. Yo sólo sonreí con sorna ante la ridícula comparación. Las rosas son apasionadas, ella no tenía ni un ápice de pasión.

Después de dar el pésame a la familia, la madre de ella me vio con curiosidad, hasta que de su bolso negro saco una caja de madera. Una caja tallada, una belleza en verdad. Tenía una cerradura plateada, que no dudaba hubiese sido perturbada por su madre.

-¿Eres Shaoran Li?-su mirada estaba iluminada, contrario a lo que yo pensé. Por primera vez me dio miedo, por que no podía verme así. No podía. Era una mirada como las de Kinomoto.

-Sí, soy yo. Lo que deseé, lamento mucho su pérdida-recuerdo que pronuncié temblando estás palabras. De nuevo, ella hacia recovecos en mí.

-Lo siento tanto, yo la extrañó mucho también. Supongo que esto te pertenece-me dio la caja de madera, que yo recibí por puro instinto, pues estaba concentrado en el hecho de que la señora dijera que la extrañaba también. Yo no la extrañaba, yo me había enamorado de ella. Había caído en su embrujo, y ahora era víctima de una cosa horrible, me había vuelto adicto a ella para al final abandonarme.

-Yo…no…Gracias-fue lo único que atiné a decir ante su mirada penetrante. Sin duda, ya sabía a quien le pertenecían esos ojos profundos que tenía ella.

El resto del sepelio fue tranquilo, triste, lleno de lágrimas y pésames. Los únicos que entendían mi dolor eran mis hermanas y yo, junto con mis amigos y mi prima, los que permanecían en silencio sin dirigirme la palabra, para pesar mío por que quería sacar mi enojo, quería blasfemar a la vida, quejarme de que no era justo que me arrebataran lo único que yo había querido en la vida. No era justo.

Llegamos a casa en silencio. Nadie me dejo manejar mi automóvil, por que pensaban que podría asesinarme en cualquier instante. De verdad que no me conocen, todos ellos no me conocen, nadie me conoce.

Llegué a mi habitación corriendo, deseaba tocar el piano y destruirlo con mis propias manos. Recuerdo que golpeé las teclas con energía, quería que se me enterraran en los dedos. Deseaba destruirme como al piano que estaba bajo mis dedos.

-Ya deja esa cacofonía, en esta casa no eres el único que perdió a alguien-entro Mei Ling con cara de fastidio, con la caja de madera. Mierda, se me había olvidado la caja en el auto.-Yo perdí a una amiga, te lo recuerdo.

-Ese no es mi problema, tú maneja tu perdida como se te dé la gana, yo no perdí a nadie, ¿entiendes? ¡A nadie!-ella enmudeció, pero su cara denotaba ira. Nunca en mi vida le había hablado así a Mei Ling.

-Cuando dejes de encerrarte y de culpar a Sakura por haberse muerto, hablaremos, mientras tanto martirízate y piensa que ella es cruel y despiadada por haber muerto. Quiero ver si consigues algo…cómo sea, te he venido a dejar la caja que te dio su madre…espero que veas que eres al único al que se le ha dado algo de ella, ni siquiera a Eriol que era su mejor amigo…

-Me parece que no sólo era su mejor amigo-dije con amargura.-Otra víctima de Sakura Kinomoto…-me carcajeé lo más fuerte que puede hacerlo una persona. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, pero no quería que nadie viera que la dama de hielo había hecho estragos conmigo.

-Eres repugnante Xiao Lang Li y lo peor es que también un soberano imbécil...-dijo Mei Ling con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo pude reconocer el enojo de su voz.-No tiene caso llegar a algo contigo, no por lo menos en estos momentos…espero que aprecies la herencia de Sakura.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte si me consideras tan poco digno…-respondí con acritud y observé como ella salía de la habitación. Deseaba estar solo, fundirme con el piano y olvidar que era Xiao Lang Li, enamorado de un imposible.

No recuerdo en que momento me dormí sobre el piano, tampoco recuerdo como es que alguien me puso una manta sobre los hombros, ni siquiera recuerdo por que tengo los ojos ardiendo, sólo sé que el tiempo se me fue volando esa noche, parecía un mundo de sombras, lleno de fantasmas que me recordaban lo que había perdido y que me habían abandonado.

Desperté al mañana siguiente, debido a los rayos que surgían por el amanecer. Un amanecer más, un día había muerto para dar paso a otro, las cosas del día anterior ya eran pasadas y aún así se negaban a abandonarme. La paz me había abandonado. Recuerdo que me incorporé lentamente del banquillo del piano, mi espalda me torturaba, además todavía llevaba la camisa negra, el pantalón de vestir negro y los zapatos puestos. Sin duda, me había quedado tocando mi dolor hasta el cansancio.

Recuerdo haber ido a darme un baño, tomar una camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones de algodón azules, para meterme en mi cama a dormir. Si es que dormir se le llamaba a escapar de mi realidad.

Los días pasaron y se volvieron semanas, y las semanas se volvieron meses. Yo no podía dejar mi dolor. Traté de darme a un vicio, recuerdo que fumaba muchas cajetillas, el alcohol comenzaba a parecerme insuficiente. No me importaban las lágrimas de Ieran, la mirada de decepción de Hien, las miradas reprobatorias de Mei Ling, ni las de pena por parte de Yamazaki. Todo me tenía sin cuidado, lo único que no deseaba hacer era el suicidio. Kinomoto murió dejándome vivo, pues bien yo la torturaba a ella al matarme lentamente. No quería reunirme con ella, deseaba que sufriera con mi ausencia tanto como yo sufría con la suya, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Esa idea me llenó por meses.

Un día, recuerdo que fingía interés en la clase de Literatura Inglesa, llegó uno de mis compañeros con una nota. Era ridículo, no estábamos en el jardín de niños para darnos notitas, pero ahí estaba yo; leyendo una estúpida nota trazada con una de las letras más burdas que podría encontrar.

_Te espero en el Parque del Rey Pingüino, por tu bien será mejor que vayas. E.H_

No dudaba de quien era la nota, pero no sabía que deseaba Hiragizawa de mí. Hasta donde sé, él había defendido a Sakura hasta el final, a pesar de su crueldad. Era incluso más idiota que yo, que moría en vida cada instante.

Salí de Literatura pretextando una molestia estomacal. Por mi cara demacrada, la profesora no se negó. La mirada de Yamazaki me siguió hasta que salí del aula y me dirigí al automóvil. De inmediato, alguien me alcanzó y me detuvo por el hombro.

-¿Por fin decidiste matarte o qué?-era la voz de Keisuke, que me reclamaba molesto.-No puedes dejar a tu familia, piensa en el dolor que les causarías. Sakura falleció lamentablemente, pero tu prima y familia te necesitan.- Keisuke era el novio de Mei Ling, obvio se preocupaba por ella.

-Dile a Mei, a Yamazaki y a Chiharu que no está entre mis intenciones matarme. Kinomoto me deseaba con vida ¿no? Pues bien, le concederemos su capricho a la rosa inalcanzable.

-Juzgas muy mal a Sakura, Shaoran, pero yo no soy Mei Ling y no pienso hacer que cambies de opinión-respondió él con desdén.

-Voy a ir al parque del Rey Pingüino…Eriol Hiragizawa quiere convencerme de que Kinomoto no es un demonio-sonreí con amargura, para desagrado de Keisuke, pero él simplemente asintió.

-Espero que entiendas a alguien que también la amo-dijo en un murmullo antes de retirarse hacia su clase con Mei Ling.

Me subí a mi automóvil con rapidez, aventé las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y conduje con velocidad, justamente como a Kinomoto le fastidiaba que hiciera. Era una santurrona, siempre cuidando todo y al final había muerto. La vida estaba llena de ironías, y ella era la más grande de mi vida.

Llegué al parque en menos de quince minutos, y me dirigí a la fuente. No deseaba correr, además hacía bastante frío, así que caminé sobre el césped y observé el pasto que estaba de un color verde apagado debido a lo nublado del clima.

-Pensé que no vendrías-volteó Hiragizawa, al oír que rompí una rama. Él estaba sentado en un tronco enorme y viejo.-Aquí siempre solíamos hablar Sakura y yo sobre todo lo que nos ocurría.

-Hiragizawa, no vengo a contar ni a oír historias sobre lo maravillosa que fue la vida con Kinomoto…-dije con amargura, poniéndome totalmente rígido.

-Sakura tenía razón-sonrió él con tristeza.-Nunca la verías de forma diferente.

-¿A poco ella y tú se entretenían haciéndome psicoanálisis? Ahora entiendo por que sus estrategias eran demasiado profesionales…

-No, de hecho nunca te hicimos psicoanálisis ni nada. Para mí no eres más que un punto lleno de gris-dijo Hiragizawa encogiendo los hombros, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.-Nosotros hablábamos de ella, de mí y de nuestros corazones.

-De seguro con el tema de su corazón no tardaron más que veinte segundos-dije enarcando las cejas, con demasiado desdén e ironía.

-No…no fueron veinte segundos, fue todo el tiempo que la conocí. Sakura nunca escondió lo que tenía en su corazón, siempre fue sincera excepto con alguien que desde el principio le juzgo como un ser frío y sin sentimientos; ¿te suena la pedrada?

-No, no me suena-respondí con ira.-Si me piensas hablar de lo maravillosa que es Kinomoto, pierdes tu tiempo; yo sé la verdad que ella les oculto a cada uno de los que la defienden a capa y espada.

-Te equivocas, eres el más ignorante de todos… ¿has abierto la caja que te dio su madre?-preguntó con enojo.

-No, no tengo intenciones de abrir nada que venga de ella otra vez-respondí defendiéndome.

-Bien, deberías haberlo hecho. Si tan seguro estás de tu idea respecto a ella, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a una estúpida caja de madera?

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES SABE NADA! ¡XIAO LANG LI NO LE TIENE MIEDO NI SIENTE NADA POR KINOMOTO!-grité con desesperación. Nadie, y mucho menos un mocoso como Eriol Hiragizawa tenían derecho a meterse en mi barrera, en mi encierro, en mi soledad. Nadie tenía derecho a derribarla y atentar contra mi fuerza. Nadie.

-Eres como un niño perdido Li, se nota en toda tu persona. No pienso ayudarte más, no puedo. Tienes que entenderlo tu mismo. Incluso entender mucho más de Sakura de lo que crees, ella fue capaz de muchas cosas por ti…

Dicho esto, se incorporó del tronco viejo, me paso a un lado y me dijo antes de irse.

-Ella es mucho más que la Dama de Hielo que tú crees…

Estuve en la playa llorando en silencio, lanzando maldiciones hacía Kinomoto en voz alta, hasta que vi una piedra en forma de capullo. La enterré en mis manos hasta sacarme sangre, y cuando vi el líquido caliente, rojizo, y espeso correr deseé que fuera la sangre de ella, para hacerle sentir el dolor que llenaba a mis entrañas. Decidí irme a casa a abrir la caja, finalmente era turno de enfrentarme a la muerte de ella y a mi aterrador dolor.

Llegué y busqué la llavecita debajo de mi cesto de basura la llavecita. Ahí estaba, abandonada, representando que para mí, ella era peor que la basura. La caja la saqué de donde la había dejado, y la abrí.

Había una libreta llena de sobres, con una cubierta de cuero rojo, un pedazo de papel, una rosa seca y un mechón de mi cabello con el suyo.

Me quedé abrazando el mechón hasta que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir. Abrí la libreta, y encontré que los sobres eran cartas. Muchas, y todas hacía mí.

Tomé la primera, y la abrí con mucho cuidado. Estaba fechada el día en que la conocí.

_4 de enero_

_Querido extraño:_

_Hoy he ingresado a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, seguro no te has dado cuenta de que existo; pero yo simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte. Me alegro que sea tu compañera de laboratorio en Biología. Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, quizá no me reconoces, puesto que nunca me has visto. No te culparía si ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia. Espero que te des cuenta de mi algún día, y que forme parte de tu vida. Espero saber tu nombre._

_Tuya,_

_Sakura._

¿Me había visto desde el primer día? ¿Sabía que existía? ¿Quería ser parte de mí? Ver su letra me provoca casi la muerte, pero ahora mi curiosidad estaba ansiosa, mi cabeza se había llenado de dudas, mi corazón ahora comenzaba a latir confundido, incluso sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro, y deseaba saber mucho más. Tomé otro sobre.

_25 de febrero_

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Tan amado para mí como nunca existió otro. Apenas puedo creer que haya tenido la dicha de encontrarte. Soy tan feliz sabiendo que me conoces y que existo, a pesar de tus silencios, a pesar de tu desdén, de tu frialdad, yo ya te siento tan mío como la sangre que corre entre mis venas. Eres ajeno a mi sentir, pero no me importa, te amo y puedo ser feliz con ello. Hoy tomaste mi mano por accidente, incluso me pediste perdón por ello, No quiero perdonarte, por que si te perdonó de seguro lo olvido, y nunca quisiera olvidarte. La electricidad que se apoderó de mi cuerpo es indescriptible. Hoy entendí que era la verdadera felicidad, y confirmo que eres mi cielo en la tierra, a pesar de todo. Desearía ser lo mismo para ti. Para ti, soy la Dama de Hielo, oí como lo decías a Mei Ling, pero desearía que espiaras mi interior. Quizá verías como mi alma se consume por el hecho de que existes. Te amo, tan sencillo como eso, tan simple como respirar, y espero tener el valor de decirlo algún día, aunque eso signifique quizá que te alejes de mí._

_Tuya,_

_Sakura._

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Kinomoto me amaba de la misma forma que yo a ella o quizá más, pero nunca me di cuenta. Tuve la dicha tan cerca y ni siquiera la disfrute. Si alguien quería saber lo que era el infierno, sólo tenía que trasladarse a mi ser. Me sentía como los náufragos en medio del mar, solo, perdido; abandonado por mi propia ceguera. Estuve a punto de tirar las demás cartas, sólo me confirmarían mi dolor, pero deseaba saber más, mucho más, esas cartas eran como tener un pedazo de ella, y para un adicto, incluso un pedazo era la gloria. Tomé otro sobre, deseoso de hallar algo que me consolara, algo que no me hiciera sentir como un idiota.

_7 de Mayo_

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Si quisiera describir el dolor y la felicidad al mismo tiempo, sin duda hoy sería el instante perfecto. Mei Ling me ha dicho que soy importante para ti. Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho, incluso había olvidado lo que era respirar. Sentí que la vida tenía sentido, que todo existía por una razón, que por fin había conseguido la dicha. Eres mi sueño, mi anhelo, la luz en mi vida de oscuridad, yo había nacido para amarte por el resto de mis días, no importaba lo que hicieras, para mí eras mi corazón. Pero yo sé, que no hay dicha ni tristeza que duré eternamente, así que hoy cuando iba a clases, recuerdo que choque contigo, pero en vez de sonreírme como siempre, me miraste con desdén y dijiste que si no podría tener cuidado por una vez en mi vida, que el hecho de ser Sakura Kinomoto, no me daba derecho a ir por la vida perdida. Me dolió. Para ti yo nunca sería más que la Dama de Hielo, siempre pensarías en mí como u ser insensible y sin sentimientos; sin embargo, yo te amo, siempre lo haré aunque para ti sólo sea la Dama de Hielo._

_Tuya por siempre,_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Era un sobre diario, cada día ella repetía lo que yo me negué a ver: ella me amaba. Llegué al sobre más reciente después de horas de lectura. Todos los sobres eran una contradicción para mí, saber que me amaba era la mayor dicha que me pude imaginar, pero saber que ahora por mi ceguera todo estaba perdido, era el peor dolor que podía llenar a mi alma.

31_ de marzo_

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Hoy escuché como le decías a Yamazaki que el mundo sería mejor sin mí. Quizá tienes razón, pues tu mundo es perfecto, no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Mei Ling me dijo que no lo decías enserio, sin embargo tus palabras fueron bastante convincentes. Finalmente, no soy para ti más que una persona molesta, que no figura nada en tu existencia, incluso aunque tú eres mi todo. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y he decidido irme para dejarte en paz, sólo quiero pasar estos días a tu lado, aunque sé que no lo aceptarás de buen agrado. He escrito para ti desde que te conozco y deseo que encuentres la dicha, una felicidad que yo nunca podré darte. Escuché que te gustan las rosas, he decidido darte una. Sé que es una idea loca, por que nadie le da rosas a los chicos, pero por lo menos sé que no podré escuchar las burlas que hagas de mí. Hoy te diré lo que siento, a pesar de que sé que no poseo esperanza alguna. Hoy sabrás que te amo, por que he decidido que mi alma es tuya, mi corazón también lo es, y te lo doy para que dispongas de él. Sólo estoy dándole lo que le corresponde a su dueño._

_Tuya desde nacer y para siempre,_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Recuerdo que cuando Mei Ling me dijo lo de la muerte de Kinomoto, me dijo que habían hallado una rosa a su lado. Venía a decirme que me amaba cuando tuvo ese fatal accidente. Mei Ling me dijo con un hilo de voz que, llovía mucho más de lo acostumbrado en Tomoeda, ese día recuerdo hubo una tormenta eléctrica. El auto de Kinomoto había dejado de arrancar, era un modelo demasiado viejo y la lluvia había mojado el motor. Kinomoto estaba decidida a llegar a su destino, por lo cuál camino en medio de la lluvia, sin embargo; su torpeza, su cruz al final, habían hecho que cayera al barranco. La caída no era alta, pero ella se había golpeado en la nuca, a la altura del tallo cerebral, causándole la muerte.

Quería correr a su lado, decirle que yo la amaba tanto como ella a mí, pero mi miedo, mi inseguridad habían hecho que dijera esas cosas tan horribles. Yo merecía el castigo, pero sin duda me habían dado el peor. Perder a mi Sakura era la forma más cruel de castigarme, sin embargo, incluso eso lo había pagado mi rosa, le habían cortado la vida, la habían arrancado de su ser por mi ceguera, por mis miedos, por mi desdén, por mi deseo de no querer admitir que el amor hacía ella me volvía débil.

Salí corriendo de mi casa, sin importarme la lluvia que azotaba a Tomoeda, corrí con desesperación. Sólo había un lugar en donde deseaba estar: a lado de ella.

Llegué a la tumba sin problemas, como si hubiera llegado a donde siempre pertenecía. La lápida era de mármol blanco, tan blanco que tenía un brillo fantasmal. Kinomoto estaba bajo la lluvia, ella odiaba la lluvia. No podía dejarla sola ahí. Me abracé a la lápida deseando yo ser parte de ella, deseando estar bajo la tierra para poder abrazar su cuerpo delicado e indefenso. No quería dejarla, ella era mía y la muerte me la había arrancado injustamente. Odié a la vida, odié a todos por no decirme nada. Me odié por no entender su amor sincero. Yo quería estar con ella, no en esta simulación de vida, que me mataba con cada segundo que mis pulmones se llenaban de aire.

Caí de rodillas en el lodo, y grité con toda la fuerza de mi voz.

-¡SAKURA, MI SAKURA, PERDÓNAME! ¡TE AMO! ¡PERDÓNAME AMOR MÍO Y LLÉVAME CONTIGO!-grité eso hasta que me quedé sin habla, después me recosté sobre la lápida, diciendo estas palabras constantemente, hasta quedarme dormido por primera vez junto a ella.

_**Hola, me reporto de nuevo con este pequeño one-shot. La verdad no había escrito nada por que me faltaba la inspiración y he tenido un añito en la preparatoria para llorar. Espero continuar en breve con mis historias, por que no quisiera dejarlas así. Una historia triste no suele verse a menudo, menos de una pareja así. Este es un desvarío de mi cabecita loca, además de que con sinceridad estaba inspirada y tenía siglos que no escribía nada. Se acepta crítica constructiva y destructiva. Lamento haber matado a Sakura desde el principio, pero era necesario. No hay nada más doloroso que entender lo que se tenía hasta que se ha perdido.**_

**_Ahora, edité de nuevo la historia por que había muchos errores en ella, pero es que estaba planeada originalmente para un concurso de Twilight, pero al final decidí que sería mejor que fuera una historia de Saku y de Xiao Lang, así que por ello tenía tantos nombres de esa historia. Bueno, ya está editada, pero no creo escribir en mucho tiempo, escogí una carrera demasiado absorbente ^^. _**

Return to Top


End file.
